


Set the Fire

by dandelionsknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Takes place during V7, a little hurt/comfort, but as always it is soft and loving, some aura at play during the sex, there's also a mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionsknight/pseuds/dandelionsknight
Summary: “I wish I could take it all away,” Yang says, burying her nose in Blake’s hair.“Take what away?”“The pain. Emotional, physical, all of it. If I could – if it meantyouwouldn’t have to feel it – I would take it all away from you.”“It really is just a bite. It’s not that bad.”“More than just the bite,” Yang says, chest tightening with the fear she was saying too much.“I don’t want you to take my pain,” Blake says. “You have your own. And we can help each other carry it.”Yang pulls away to look at her, the way the fire makes warm shadows dance and play on her brown skin, the messiness of her hair from where it lay against the pillow, the soft amber light in her eyes. It’s overwhelming, the press of Blake’s body against her own, the heat between them, the way she’s a miracle just by the beat of her heart and stir of her breath.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	Set the Fire

There are snowflakes in Blake’s lashes, caught in her hair and dusting her clothes, as the snowstorm swirls around them, picking up by the minute. Yang holds her scroll up for what feels like the hundredth time, silently pleading for it to find a signal, but it remains dark.

“No luck?” Blake asks.

“Nothing,” Yang says. “I don’t think we’ll be able to call anyone until this storm clears.”

“Or make it out of here,” Blake says, leaning heavily against a pine tree.

Yang doesn’t have to check her scroll to know that Blake’s aura is in the red, but she does it anyway, just to make sure. Blake has even less tolerance for the cold than Yang. She approaches her partner, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

“Come on. Let’s double back to that cabin we saw a while back. We can follow our footprints,” Yang says.

“Can we?” Blake asks, and Yang looks to see that the storm has already covered most of their tracks with fresh snow.

“I remember where it was. Just trust me.”

“Okay,” Blake says, with a sigh.

~

It takes longer than Yang thought it would; they’d decided to double back around 10PM, and it’s close to midnight by the time they find the cabin. Blake is openly shivering now, but she still crouches down to make quick work of the locks on the front door. Inside, there’s only the whistle of wind against the windows and tired creaks of the cabin. It’s only one floor, and they sweep it in a matter of minutes, determining that it’s empty.

Blake still hasn’t stopped shivering, even though they're out of the wind now.

“Hey,” Yang says, walking over to her. “Let’s start a fire and get some rest.”

“I think I saw some wood stacked outside,” Blake says.

Yang finds the wood under a covered shelter, and carries a whole armful inside. They light the fire and push the coffee table out of the center of the room so they can spread out their bedrolls. Blake sits on top of her blankets, pulling off her heavy-duty gloves and snow boots. Pietro had essentially winterized their outfits for this mission, and now Yang is more than grateful for it.

Yang sits down and starts unlacing her own boots, and doesn’t even notice what Blake is doing until she hears a grunt of pain. Looking over, Yang rushes to her side; Blake had started taking off her heavy coat, revealing her white jacket underneath stained red with spreading blood. Yang tosses the coat away, then helps Blake out of her jacket and thermal undershirt to finally reveal the bloody gauze wrapped around her upper arm where an Ice Sabyr bit her in their earlier skirmish.

“No wonder your Aura drained so fast,” Yang says, gently unwrapping the gauze.

Blake winces as she peels it away from the wound – with her aura completely gone, Blake is feeling all the pain from the bite. She tries to stop Yang from reaching for the clean gauze, saying, “It’s fine, I can do it.”

“Let me,” Yang says, and when Blake looks like she’s going to protest again, she adds, “Please?”

“Okay,” Blake says.

Yang wishes she could somehow take on the hurt, make it her own instead of her partner’s, but all she can do is clean the bite and press more pads of gauze against it to stop the bleeding.

“An official huntress taken down by a bite,” Blake says, shaking her head.

“Hey, you’re a huntress, not invincible,” Yang says. “That Sabyr got you pretty good. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying more attention; we shouldn’t have done Bumblebee with so many Grimm around.”

“But you punched through, like, five of them when we did that,” Blake says, eyes sparkling. “It was worth it.”

“It leaves you wide open, though.” Yang gestures to the wound. “And then something like this happens.”

“I don’t blame you for it. I’ll be fine after some rest,” Blake says, and Yang’s cheeks burn with the shame – _she_ should be comforting Blake, not the other way around.

Eventually, the bleeding does stop, by normal means rather than Aura healing, and Yang dresses the wound with more clean gauze. She adds a couple logs to the fire, hoping it’ll burn for at least a few hours through the night, and then they lay in their bedrolls. She stares at the ceiling while Blake’s breathing eventually deepens and evens out.

Yang wishes she just had the courage to come out and _tell_ Blake how she feels about her. It shouldn’t be this hard. Blake is a part of her, after all, the person she wants to see at the end of a long day, who makes her laugh even when she’s grumpy in the mornings, not the first girl she’s ever had a crush on but certainly the first one she’s fallen in _love_ with.

Turning to look at her, Yang can see Blake’s forehead is furrowed with worry, and one of her cat ears twitches. Sitting up, she watches Blakes to see if the tension leaves her, but instead her ear twitches again, and Blake gasps, eyes flashing open.

“Hey,” Yang says softly. “You okay?”

“I’m…” Blake sits up too, rubbing her eyes. “Yeah. Better now.”

The silence is palpable; the crackle of the fire comes from a completely different planet from the one where Yang is looking at Blake and Blake is staring into the distance.

Yang shifts, moving to sit cross-legged. “We can talk, if you want to. I couldn’t really sleep.”

“I think I’m just…feeling off. And cold.” She chuckles. “Sorry, is that whiny?”

“Not whiny,” Yang says. “Your aura’s still down.”

Again, she doesn’t even have to check her scroll to know, can tell by the weary slant of Blake’s shoulders. “Well, I’m here,” Yang says. “I’m…I’ll always be here. As long as you want me.”

“That’s a long time, Xiao Long. I wouldn’t want to put a damper on your free spirit.”

“You don’t. The opposite, actually, Belladonna. You keep me on my toes,” Yang says, and grins at her.

Blake returns the grin. “Come here.”

Yang is confused, but she scooches over, asking, “What do you need?”

“Keep me warm?” Blake asks.

They cuddle together in Blake’s bedroll, layering Yang’s blankets on top of them. They lay facing each other, Blake resting her forehead just above Yang’s heart, and she breathes evenly to try and stop it from pounding. It _is_ warmer together, sharing body heat underneath the covers. They both smell like firewood.

“I wish I could take it all away,” Yang says, burying her nose in Blake’s hair.

“Take what away?”

“The pain. Emotional, physical, all of it. If I could – if it meant _you_ wouldn’t have to feel it – I would take it all away from you.”

“It really is just a bite. It’s not that bad.”

“More than just the bite,” Yang says, chest tightening with the fear she was saying too much.

“I don’t want you to take my pain,” Blake says. “You have your own. And we can help each other carry it.”

Yang pulls away to look at her, the way the fire makes warm shadows dance and play on her brown skin, the messiness of her hair from where it lay against the pillow, the soft amber light in her eyes. It’s overwhelming, the press of Blake’s body against her own, the heat between them, the way she’s a miracle just by the beat of her heart and stir of her breath.

“What do _you_ need?” Blake whispers.

“Can I kiss you?” The words come out all at once, so fast she’s not sure Blake understood them.

Blake only smiles and leans up to press their lips together. Yang runs her hand up Blake’s back to slide her hand in her hair, cupping the back of her neck as they kiss, slow and soft at first. It’s their first one, after all. But it feels like it could have been their tenth or hundredth or thousandth, for how _familiar_ Blake feels, the softness of her hair and the little gasps she makes each time they part for air.

It’s actually Blake that pulls her as she rolls over, onto her back, and Yang follows, swinging one leg around her waist to straddle her and more comfortably continue to kiss her, bracing her elbows on either side of Blake’s head.

“This okay?” Yang asks against her lips. “Your arm doesn’t hurt?”

“No, it’s good,” Blake says, pulling her down for another kiss.

Kissing Blake is like sharing an island with her, far away from the raging snowstorm outside, or their responsibilities in Atlas. Her skin is so soft, as Yang kisses her cheek, her jaw, then down her neck, pausing to nip at her pulse point. Blake shifts underneath her, makes a noise somewhere between a breath and a moan, and it sets Yang on fire. She plants a kiss just below the shell of her ear and asks,

“Is this…?”

She doesn’t even finish the question; they’re so in synch, Blake knows what she’s asking and whispers, “Nothing is happening right now that I don’t want.”

“Okay,” Yang says, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. “Good.”

Taking off Blake’s shirt is a shared, careful effort, but they manage it without causing any further harm to the wound on her arm. Yang pulls off her own shirt, unclasps both their bras, and has to lean back for a moment to look at Blake, at the warm, golden-brown glow the fire brings out in her skin. The fire lights her as if from within, beauty written in the slope of her cheekbones, the curve of her neck, the plane of her stomach.

Yang kisses down the column of her throat, along her collarbones, and then reaches her breasts, gathering them in her hands and running her tongue over one nipple, and when Blake’s back arches, Yang wishes she could somehow be standing outside the moment to photograph it.

Her heart is pounding, blood saturated with Blake’s skin, the little noises she makes, the warmth pouring off her now that they’re together. She feels empty without Blake’s lips, so she moves back up her body to kiss her. Yang’s lips are swollen from all the kisses already, but she can’t stay away, as she slides her hand beneath Blake’s waistband.

“Still good?” Yang asks.

“It’s perfect,” Blake says, drawing her back into the kiss.

Yang runs a finger through her arousal, pleased at how wet she already is, and gently circles her clit. She’s never done this before, not with anyone, but she just tries to mirror what she does to herself. Blake moans into her mouth and Yang snatches up her lower lip and sucks on it, gently biting it as she slides a finger inside of her.

Blake’s fingernails dig into Yang’s shoulders when she adds a second finger. Yang likes it, the sharp clarity of the pain, the knowledge she’s making Blake feel good. She thinks about Blake shivering in the cold, leaning back to let Yang dress her wound, crying warm tears onto her neck as she sobbed in front of the waterfall, cracking her voice as she reiterated her promise. Moments of vulnerability – this is one, too, when Yang curls her fingers inside her partner and Blake shivers, breaking the kiss to moan Yang’s name.

With her other hand, she brushes back Blake’s hair as she moves her fingers faster inside her, as she trembles and moans and leaves nothing left hidden, nothing left unexpressed. Yang thinks about what Blake said – _we can help each other carry it_ – and the pain she had felt tonight, from the wound on her arm to the nightmare. Yang wants to help her carry it.

She cups Blake’s cheek, kissing her neck softly, most of her attention devoted to pumping her fingers and finding her partner’s clit with her thumb. She breathes in and reaches inside herself for her aura – the manifestation of her soul, the energy that protects her, that carries her burdens, golden light coming to life along her body.

Blake rasps, “Yang?” Her name quickly turns into a soft cry of pleasure as Yang moves her fingers faster inside her, again crooking them in the way Blake had liked before.

“Just trust me,” Yang says, punctuating the request with a kiss to her jaw.

Blake’s only response is a nod, closing her eyes and bucking her hips against Yang. She wants to come, and Yang doesn’t exactly think this is the time to tease her. Splitting her focus between Blake’s pleasure and keeping her aura up, Yang buries her face in Blake’s neck and lets down any walls remaining, any fears or insecurities about the things that might keep her and Blake apart, reaching out for Blake’s own dimmed aura. Purple light flashes along Blake’s skin, but Yang’s not sure that Blake even knows, focused on her dawning climax.

“You’re doing so good,” Yang encourages, kissing her cheek, hoping to keep her in the moment.

Then _Yang_ feels it, a sudden, mounting pressure in her own core, the promise of orgasm, and tears spring into her eyes at the warmth that floods her body. By reaching out to Blake’s aura, she’s feeling what _Blake_ feels, the incredible pleasure, and the feeling of being so warm and safe, loved and cared for. Working partially now for a shared release, Yang focuses on driving Blake over the edge with her fingers buried inside her, Blake grinding against her palm to stimulate her clit.

She comes with a gasp of Yang’s name, and Yang _feels_ her partner’s orgasm, the moment of bliss as her muscles uncoil and stars explode in her eyes. Yang can hardly hold herself up, limbs tangled, unsure of where she ends and Blake begins. Her eyes are closed, she’s so overwhelmed by sensation, by Blake’s pleasure.

When she opens them, Blake’s aura is glowing around her, a strong purple threaded with yellow, like pottery with the cracks filled in by gold. Blake is panting, lying with her head titled back on the pillow, the trace of a smile on her face.

Yang pulls her fingers out of Blake, slow, and Blake opens her eyes just as Yang can’t resist tasting her partner and licking off all her arousal from her fingers. Her taste is sweet, tangy, enough to give Yang ideas for next time. The moment of connection is fading, but Yang feels a final spark of smugness from Blake as she watches her lick her fingers.

Swallowing, Blake says, “I feel a lot better. And that’s beyond just, you know…everything that you did.”

Picking up her scroll to confirm her suspicion, Yang shows it to Blake: though Yang’s aura level has gone down, Blake’s has returned, and their levels are about equal now. Sitting up on her elbows, Blake reaches for the bandage on her arm.

“Wait, no, be careful-”

Yang falters when Blake unwraps the gauze to find the wound far better than it had been earlier, closed up now, all the redness gone. Almost not believing it, Yang runs her fingers over the raised, pink scars.

“You used your Aura to strengthen mine,” Blake says.

“I thought…I thought that was Jaune’s thing.”

“Jaune can amplify _anyone’s_ Aura. I think you could have only done that with mine. I’ve read about this kind of thing between partners, but it’s…” Blake looks away, into the fire, smiling. “It’s a really rare kind of connection.”

Yang resists the urge to look away, or cast her eyes down. “Was that – was all of that okay?”

Blake leans forward and softly kisses her. “It was perfect. When you did that, I guess I thought it was just the intensity of everything happening, but I felt…how much you cared about me. How much you were enjoying yourself, taking care of _me_.”

“I did – I mean, I was enjoying it. A lot. And I felt what you were feeling too,” Yang says. “Like our Auras met for a moment.”

There’s redness in Blake’s eyes, slight tears in the corners of them. “No one’s ever loved me that much.”

Yang kisses her forehead. “I do love you that much. And I wanted you to know, one way or another.”

“I love you too,” Blake says, and then laughs, one tear spilling down her cheek. “It feels really good to say that.”

Yang laughs too, glad that they still _can_ after everything they’ve been through. They redress before cuddling back up together, Yang’s front pressed against Blake’s back, arms wrapped around her. She leaves a slow trail of kisses on Blake’s shoulder and neck, one final reminder of how much she loves her until she starts to fall asleep, watching the fire burn warm and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> this concept has been living rent free ever since last episode when we learned that intense cold drains aura. I just really love the concept of yang being so soft and in love with blake, okay? anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope the bees can keep us all warm!
> 
> hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/serdandelions) or [Tumblr!](https://dandelionsknight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
